


It'll all be ok.

by bananamop



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fixing up lucifer after being a human shield, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Wingfic, Wings, injuries, post 3x24, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamop/pseuds/bananamop
Summary: Lucifer hit is lowest point in a long time after fleeing from Chloe once she sees his Devil-face and wings. It's a good thing he's met good people while on Earth who actually give a damn about him.Hurt/Comfort fic with a happy ending. Set directly after 3x24. Enjoy a big heaping helping of fluff from yours truly.





	It'll all be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I binged watched Lucifer and normally im super harsh on CW shows and i def have some feelings but yall this dragged all those Supernatural Days back and i couldn't stop ANYWAY Here's a little one shot on what happened directly after Chloe sees devil face and wings ENJOY!

Lucifer struggled to fly to his penthouse after he fled from the Detective. The last time he had flown injured was when his Father gave him a celestial spanking and kicked him into hell. Boy had that it been fun healing those wounds. He hit one of his lowest points while he was still mostly charred flesh and bloody angelic feathers. Before Mazikeen was forged and he was truly alone in a hell with no souls. It was the same pain. The pain of seeing Chloe’s face in shock and fear and _rejection._ It brought it all back. The pain he felt when he was at his lowest and he had tried to fly back to his father, back to his siblings, his family. He never could get far before his mangled body screamed with pure, celestial pain. Every beat of his wings back to Lux reminded him of how much it burned the closer he got to heaven. To what was his home. Until it was unbearable and he fell again and again to hell. Only instead of the soot covered ground of hell, he fell harshly on his stomach onto Italian marble. _At least down there it was a soft landing_ he thought to himself as he felt his cheek touch the cold ground and the world around him faded to black.

Lucifer woke up in pain. Not my-entire-body-is-on-fire pain, more like the-one-person-I-care-about-rejected-me-and-also-bullets pain. He sighed and gingerly sat up, letting out a grunt as his wings protested against any movement whatsoever. To say they were sore was an understatement. They throbbed with dull pain. They were healing thanks to the physical distance between the Detective and him, but it was clear to him that after being shot at least a hundred times his wings were going to take their sweet time to heal.

Wounds were wounds, and they needed to be cleaned and cared for. He shuddered at the thought of Maze touching his wings. It wasn’t that he was repulsed by the idea of Maze helping him with his predicament- his Dad knows that she was one of the few trusted to help him groom them when they were still in hell- it was just that Maze’s definition of gentle meant minimal blood. The last thing he wanted was the pain of cleaning even more congealed blood out of his wings. And since the detective needed space after seeing his wings _and_ his devil face and Amenadiel was gone, that left Linda. The only mortal whose brain wasn’t melting. In fact, she had already seen a pair of mangled, detached wings, and he didn’t shoot his own wings, so it wouldn't be an issue if Linda helped would it?

It would. It totally would. Lucifer underestimated his ability to ask for help. What was the issue? He asked the Detective for help all the time! _But this is different. This is intimate. It’s trusting someone while you’re vulnerable._ He could almost hear Linda saying those words to him.

And so that’s how he ended up in his plunge pool in his boxers, wincing as he slowly submerged his wings so that it would be easier for him to pull them around and tend to the wounds he could reach. The water around him turned a sickening pink as he separated the feathers. He was too tired to try and suppress his gasps of pain. If he was being honest with himself he was too tired to actually properly take care of his wounds. He fell into a trance, stroking his right wing. Each soft tug of the feathers bringing a familiar ache.

“Lucifer?” Mazikeen entered the penthouse slowly. She had gotten a string of incoherent texts from Chloe that ultimately said to not go home that night and that she needed space from her and Lucifer. After that Dan called her with Chloe’s phone. Something about her seeing who Lucifer really was, Peirce’s dead body, and lots and lots of bullet casings. Maze could hear Chloe rambling to Dan about Lucifer’s injuries through sobs. _Could you check in on him?_ Dan had said, _I haven’t seen Chloe this upset in a long time._

 

~~~

 

The world was a blur. He remembers Maze finding him. He remembers how she was uncharacteristically soft with him. He remembers Linda trying to speak to him. He remembers flinching at her touch and _breaking_.

He did what he was asked without protest. Linda and Maze lead him to the bathroom where he sat on a stool while the two women worked around him. He had designed his bathroom to accommodate his wings (and shower sex of course), since he hadn’t originally planned to cut them off. His shower was the size of a small room. It was a lovely mix of roman tiles that didn’t get slick when wet. No glass separated the shower from the rest of the master bathroom, instead there were drains strategically placed every so often on the floor.

There was more than enough room for the three of them, though not quite enough room for him to truly spread his wings, not that Lucifer physically could after the bullet storm he went through hours before. The Devil stayed silent as Maze and Linda went to work gently separating feathers and cleaning out wounds with cool washcloths. A thousand yard stare made its home on his face. The only indication of any emotion was the man’s shaking hands and the subtle twitch of the muscles on his back and wings when the two women touched somewhere particularly tender.

After Maze and Linda were satisfied with their work on his wings they patched up the cut on his arm, as well as multiple grazes where bullets found his body instead of his wings. Maze didn’t have much expertise in taking care of people, but she knew her injuries. And when the injuries were patched up, she walked to the bar to make her and Linda some drinks.

Linda quietly reassured her patient as she led him into the shower. He gingerly sat himself on the stool and was silent as Linda washed the grime off him. Dissociation in response to emotional trauma. Lucifer was lost in his own mind for the time being. His doctor’s heart ached for him. The path ahead wasn’t going to be easy for him or his Detective. But at least she could kick-start the healing process with a shower, clean sheets, and a good night's rest.

After handing Lucifer a folded stack of clean clothes and telling him to go to sleep, Linda walked to the the living room and gratefully accepted the glass of liquor from Maze. They sat there on the couch and watched Lucifer sleep.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen him like this. Like, a _long_ while, Linda. This is almost as bad as when his Dad first kicked him out of the house. I was all instinct back then,” Maze paused and finished her drink. She studied the glass in her hand for a moment, “Thanks for coming with me.”

Linda placed her hand on top of Maze’s and looked into her eyes, “I’m glad I did. Thank you for trusting me to come along.” Maze should’ve been annoyed at the obvious therapist-voice Linda was using, but if she was being honest with herself it was comforting.

“He’s gonna be ok.” Maze stated, almost as if reassuring herself, “He’s come back from worse.”

“He’ll be ok.” Linda responded.

The two women looked at the fallen angel lying in the bed in the other room. Lucifer’s wings were relaxed, softly spread out over his back. He had laid on his stomach and hadn’t bothered with pulling the duvet past his lower back. Every so often a wing would twitch, or the man would sigh into his pillow in his sleep. Rarely, there a hitch in his breath, a soft indicator of the pain he was going through.

Maze left not long after she finished another drink, saying something about finding a babe to woo and a bed to sleep in for the night. Linda stayed and watched Lucifer for a bit longer before going around the penthouse and turned off all the lights. She paused when she reached her patient’s bedside table. Tears streamed down Lucifer’s face in his sleep. Linda studied his back and remembered about when he had told her about cutting off his wings. _It’s like whack-a-mole back there!_ He had said it to casually. Did she trust him not to wake up and try to cut them off? They were a reason the Detective had reacted to intensely. She thought for a moment before sending Maze a quick text before grabbing a duffel bag out of Lucifer’s closet and going around the room collecting all the knives she could find. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_MAZE:_ _  
_ _ > Human knives can’t cut him. Demon blade in safe combo 666, bottom left vanity drawer, safe behind bar combo 6969, and in old red leather book on last shelf should have demon symbol on it will make u feel bad when u look at it don’t think about it too much. _

Linda found all the blades Maze had told her about and stashed them with the rest. Even if Lucifer couldn’t cut himself with human blades, it was best not to have anything around that might trigger the want to harm himself.

 

~~~

 

Dan took Chloe home and put her to bed. He put her phone on the charger and left a glass of water for her when she woke up. After sending her a text to read when she woke up. After writing a check to the sitter he took Trixie home with him. _Mommy is just super tired from work, sweetie,_ he had told her.

When Chloe woke up it was dark outside. She was exhausted. Her eyes felt puffy and heavy along with the rest of her body. She spotted the glass of water on her bedside table and took a generous sip. The Detective checked her phone for the time and read the text Dan had sent her. Ella had sent her a few about feeling better and plenty of heart emojis, even Linda had texted her. Chloe’s eyes welled with tears as she read Linda’s message.

_ > They’re the same people you’ve always known. Devil and demon or not. _

Her heart ached to see Lucifer.

 

~~~

 

Chloe took a day off of work and spent that time sleeping. When she was awake she thought about Lucifer. His face, his wings, the pain on his face when he had realized what she saw. He was gone before she could say anything to him. Her emotions nagged at her, telling her to go to him, to say that it was ok. But she just couldn’t muster up the energy. She wasn’t just empathizing with Lucifer’s pain. She was grieving the loss of a man she thought she knew- a man she almost married. It took a toll on her. So she spent the rest of her day off sleeping.

The next day at work was a solemn one. Everyone was grieving the loss of their Lieutenant. Someone they thought they could trust. Ella and Chloe silently cried into each others shoulders when they hugged after seeing each other since the incident. Dan hugged Chloe tight in the interrogation room when her emotions got the best of her. He sat with her until her tears dried and she put on a brave face.

The work week was slow and uneventful. Chloe missed Lucifer. She missed Maze. Trixie was asking about them. When the weekend finally rolled around Maze knocked at the door of the apartment. The two women stood there for a moment before Chloe embraced Maze in a tight hug. She felt the demon tense up at the sudden invasion of personal space.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away Maze. We’re family. Nothing can change that.”

Maze melted into Chloe’s hug after that and let herself cry.

“T-Thanks Chloe,” Mazikeen sobbed, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

~~~

 

Lucifer didn’t show up to the precinct Monday. Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday.

_MAZE:_

_ > u need to go to him. He was pretty beat up the last time i saw him. _

That was the push Chloe needed to drive to Lux Wednesday evening and put in the code to the penthouse.

It was dark when the elevator doors opened. Chloe took note of empty liquor bottles and God, that better be powdered sugar on the piano. She knew it wasn’t. She allowed herself to walk into the bedroom. A breeze caught her skin and she looked to the balcony. Lucifer was sitting on the ground in only grey sweatpants, his body slumped onto the white marble coffee table. His wings relaxed against his body. He was sleeping. Chloe maneuvered around the fallen angel and sat opposite him on the table. He looked awful. Around his eyes were dark and puffy, he had white residue under his nose, the ashtray he was hugging had evidence of at least two packs of cigarettes among the other butts of something self-rolled. She noticed an almost empty bottle in his lap. Had he been up here getting high and wasted this entire time? She brushed Lucifer’s bangs out of his face. He stirred and looked up at her without attempting to move even his head. Tears immediately began rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “I’m sorry, Chloe.”

“Hey, hey Lucifer..” the Detective said gently, “It’s ok. It’ll be ok. Let’s get you cleaned up alright?”

“You aren’t afraid?” Lucifer’s voice shook. He stood up and swayed gently, eventually finding the balcony railing to put a hand on to steady himself.

“You never lied to me Lucifer. You’re the same person as before, and I’m sorry I never believed you.” Tears rolled down her face as she took a step closer.

“Chloe..” Lucifer’s brow furrowed, his mouth twisting and protesting a frown. It reminded Chloe of when Trixie was trying her hardest not to cry.

Chloe opened her arms, “Come here.” she said with a soft smile.

The two embraced into a tight hug. Both breaking down as soon as they touched. They rocked back and forth in their hug and sobbed into each other’s shoulders.

It was ok.

Everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> whoosh! my first fic in YEARS. can u tell i wrote it in a few hours. feels nice to get stuff out of my system. thinking about doing a 5+1 on lucifer's wings popping out at the worst moments lmao.


End file.
